Lionel Luthor
Lionel Luthor as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Lionel's personality is either a redeemed man or a replacement for Lex Luthor in various fan fics. Powers and Abilities Lionel has no superhuman abilities, aside from Kryptonian abilities during his time as the Oracle of Jor-El. He's also a shrewd and sharp business man. Weaknesses Lionel has the same weaknesses as any human, in most incarnations, dying the way he did in the series, falling to his death. History Smallville: Wayne Obsession Lionel talked to Kyodai Ken, Chad North, and berated him for giving into his obsession with Bruce Wayne and not focusing on Clark Kent as Lionel had used the Lazarus Serum to do. Smallville: Luthor Pilot When on a business meeting in Smallville in 1989, Lionel, Tess, and Lex were caught in the meteor shower. Lionel found Lex in the cornfield, completely bald with Tess. Hothead Years later, Lionel sent Lex and Tess to run the LuthorCorp factory in Smallville so he could keep them out of trouble. While Lex and Tess ran the Smallville factory of LuthorCorp, Lionel stayed in Metropolis. Lionel later came to Smallville to give Lex a hard time about his decision to increase his workforce. They couldn't come to an agreement, leading Lionel to suggest that they fence for it; Lex lost the bet. Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Pilot When on a business meeting in Smallville in 1989, Lionel, Lillian, and Lex were caught in the meteor shower. Lionel found Lex in the cornfield, completely bald with Lillian beside him, now with a silver stripe in her hair. Hothead Years later, Lionel sent Lex to run the LuthorCorp factory in Smallville so he could keep him out of trouble. While Lex ran the Smallville factory of LuthorCorp, Lionel stayed in Metropolis. Lionel later came to Smallville to give Lex a hard time about his decision to increase his workforce. They couldn't come to an agreement, leading Lionel to suggest that they fence for it; Lex lost the bet. Hourglass Lionel arrived at the Smallville Plant, specifically Lex's office, to tell Lex that he's willing to bring Lex back to Metropolis, stating that if he does, Lionel will put Lex in charge of three divisions of LuthorCorp, giving him until Friday to decide. Lex is dubious of this, believing that Lionel just wants Lex away from his mother, so that he won't become like her. Lionel also talks to Lillian about his idea, admitting that Tess was his daughter, which Lillian was always aware of since Pamela told her. In the end, Lionel accepts Lex's decision to stay in Smallville, but states that his offer still stands when Lex is ready to accept it. He also overhears Julian and Lex talk about a Cassandra Carver, so he goes to see her, realizing she had a hand in Lex's decision to stay. She tricks him into taking her hand, giving her a vision of Lionel standing in the White House surrounded by death, which kills her. Lionel's a little disturbed and reports this, leaving before Lex and his friend Clark Kent arrive the next morning. Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 5 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Luthors